La historia de Sophie Harenthfel
by anachan1996
Summary: Un nuevo Shinigami pero esta vez no es del sexo masculino si no del femenino quien cuenta su vida antes y después de haber sido humano


_**La historia de un Shinigami**_

_**Sophie Harenthfel**_

-"Estoy cansada de todo"- Era lo que pensaba antes de aver entrado a la sede de Shinigamis donde conoceria mi primer amor –"¿Para que vivir?"- cosas vanas y mundanas que solo rondaban en mi mente en aquel entonces…

¡Es verdad! Perdonen mi descortesía mi nombre es Sophie Harenthfel, mi edad pues ahora … en realidad es indefinida, no me acuerdo cuanto ha pasado desde aquel entonces, ¿mi estatura? Pues podría decir que es una promedio no soy muy alta mido 1.64, delgada y palida como cualquiera de los otros Shinigamis a diferencia de mis ojos que uno es normal un color néon mientras el otro es inverso, ¡Lo se, es extraño pero es verdad!, mis cabellos son castaño obscuro no muy largos unod tres centrimetros debajo de las orejas, mi vestimenta, en realidad van encontra de las normal de la sede pero no me importa, mientras cumpla con mi trabajo no hay problema, uso una playera blanca de manga corta algo abombachado, un chaleco de color negro intenso como la noche, mi falda es corta por encima de las rodillas y de igual color que mi chaleco, en vez de una corbata uso algo parecido a lo de la camisa pero esta es acompañada por un medallon, no uso calcetines si no unos calentones negros desde mi rodilla asta mis talones, mis zapatos, pues ¿Qué puedo decir de ellos? Para comenzar nisiquiera son zapatos son unos tenis blancos algo extrabagantes, en vez de guantes de cuero llevo unos que cubren parte de mi brazo ybren parte de mi brazo y se encuntra con el dedo medular, en medio de ellas una calabera blanca, mis lentes son con una montura algo ovaladas rectangular mientras el armazón solo es en medio y por debajo de la montura, son de un color negro, del lado derecho de mis lentes cuelgan tres perlas negras que conectan a una calabera y de hay cuatro cuerdas que terminan en un cristal enforma de rombo, mis herramientas o bien mi Death Scythe son dos achas.

Supongo que despues de esta pequeña descripción mía se imaginaran como soy, como les dije hace rato mi nombre es Sophie y ahora me encuntro en la sede de Shinigamis esperando al tonto de Ronald-sempai, quíen deberia ver llegado hace mas de media hora -¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estara?- dije algo fastidiada al esperar tanto.

Soy hija de Margareth Layerd y de Bryan Harenthfel nací en Gales, Dyfed un hermoso lugar en donde vivi lo peor, ¿Qué ironíco verdad? Decir un hermoso lugar siendo que vivi lo peor, pues si así es, toda mi infancia fue estar alrededor de puro idiotas, mi madre trabajaba y me dejaba con mis abuelos, mi padre ni hablar de ello me conviene ese maldito que me dejo sola con mi madre, en realidad Bryan no es mi padre del todo me dio su apellido una vez que se caso con mi madre tuvimos todo, medio alimentos, casa, vestido he incluso estudios, mi estancia en la escuela primaria no fue muy buena del todo al igual que la secundaria, una vez al entrar a la media superior empeoro todo una vez que estaba apunto de salír tendria que escoger mi carrera, pero ahí es donde mi vida se hizó un completo desastre mi madre decidio meterme a derecho, yo en verdad odiaba esa carrera, esa profeción era un martirió para mi, despues de todo era claro, si odiaba todo relacionado con ella pues ¿Cómo no? Cuando cumpli mis 22 años me fui de la casa, esa era la edad en la que correspondía ser un adulto, no soportaba mas el vivir hay y menos cuando me querian casar con alguien a la cual no amaba, cuando me fui de mi casa al poco tiempo me secuestraron fui violada y asecinada brutalmente recuerdo muy vagamente que algo fue o alguien se acerco a mi, poco tiempo despues de eso desperte en un extraño lugar, donde según eso se me felicitaba por ser una de las almas que fueron seleccionadas para trabajr en los despachos de secretarios, pero eso a mí no me llamab mucho la atención odiaba estar encerrada siempre, algunas veces me escaba a la academia para ver los estudios y todas esas practicas que hacía para convertirce en Shinigamis de élite, me parecia fascinante tanto que no pude evitar ver las clases de unos de los maestros en practica, era increible como podía defenderse con su simple cuerpo, todos los días a la hora de mi descanso iba ver su clase….asta que….

-¿Quieres intentar?- me dijo de una forma muy dulce –He visto que vienes todos los días, supongo que te gustaria- Me veía fijamente a los ojos, a lo cual yo asentí con mi cabeza –Ten prueva- me dio su Death Scythe que eran unas tijeras de podar, las tome y unos de sus alumnos era con quien estaba practicando sensei –Ten cuidado- me sonrió –Se leve he, ve que es nueva en esto- le sonreia al chico que estaba frente a mi

-No creas que porque eres una chica me voy a dejar vencer- el joven que estaba frente ami era un completo descarado

-¡Deacuerdo!- conteste algo molesta

Despues de eso…. El chavo nunca se volvió a meter conmigo, sensei mehabía felicitado, jamas había visto a una chava como yo con un gran potencial, al poco tiempo un nuevo profesor fue tranferido era un pelirrojo extravagante llamado Grell Sutcliff, quíen venia solo por un corto tiempo, el en verdad era genial, le estoy agradecido porque gracias a el fui resivida como la primera mujer en la academia, me gradue con practica ABB algo increible era buena en eso, con ética BBB y ..¿La otra? La verdad ni me acuerdo, era hora de que me transdirieran ¿Pero a donde? Poco tiempo despues me entere que sería tranferida con una chica que había llegado a la sucursal hace poco tiempo a Londres, al llegar la conocí era muy linda y tierna, se había convertido en mi amiga, pero lo que mas receurdo fue la bienvenida del tonto de Ronald que no salgo de riñas con el.

Mi vida cambio drasticamente una vez en que me dieron una "Segunda" oprtunidad, aprendí a utlizar he invocar mi Death Scyth y adefenderme de todo a quel que me quisiera agreder, fue hay donde inicio una nueva vida llamada eternidad, cuando llege a la sucursal de Londres, Ronald-sempai se impacto al ver que eramos chicas las que ingresabamos como nuevos Shinigamis, apartir de hay no saliamos de riñas aunque dejenme decir que no era tan malo, era divertido estar con el y con mi otra compañera, era diferente a todo lo que yo pensaba Ronald decia "Haz lo que quieras hasta que te mueras" El y su loco lema era divertido lo que siempre decía era todo lo contrario a mi, mi vida como humano fue lo peor no lo disfrute siempre ante las ordenes de mis padres cuando llege ahora en mi actual estado me senti mejor he incluso disfruto mas lo que hago, y tambien conocí a mi primer amor….

-¡Hey ojos raros!- grito Ronald para molestarme, quíen llego muy tranquilo

-¿Ojos raros? ¿Qué te pasa idiota?- invoque una de mis guadañas y le pegue en la cabeza -¡Ronald-sempai eres un inpertinente!- dije mientras acomodaba mis importantes gafas

-¡Auch!- se quejo -¡Y tu eres una mocosa extraña!- se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

-¡Vamos Ronald! Deja a mi hija- Dijo Grell-sempai quien se hacerco a mi abrazandome

-¡Oh! Grell-sempai- me safe de su abrazo he hice una pequeña reverencia ante el -¡Es un gusto verlo!- mi cortecía ante el era mayor, despues de todo el fue mi tutor en Gales

-¿Por qué tanto respeto?- Ronald dijo algo molesto y en forma de burla hacía el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué?- Grell arremedo y rio en voz baja –Esta claro ¿No? Por la simple razón porque soy su madre- dijo mientras me volvia a abrazar

-Como usted diga Grell-sensei- me volvi a safar de su agarre y voltíe a ver a Ronald-sempai

-Sigo preguntando ¿Por qué tanto respeto por esa parca desordenada?- Ronald seguía insitiendo ante tanto alboroto

-¡Ronald-san! Sophie admira mucho a Grell-sempai! Por que el fue quíen le dio la oportunidad de ser un Shinigami- Alan-sempai había intervenido en la platica y explicó mis razones de admiración

-¡A….A…Alan-sempai!- tartamudeé al verlo

-¡Alan-sempai!- Ronald dijo algo sorprendido

-¡Uy!- Grell-sempai me pego en el codo

-¡A…Alan-sempai! ¡Mucho gusto!- volví hacer una pequeña reverencia

-No tienes que hacer eso Sophie… despues de todo es tu pareja- el pelirrojo me dijo en forma inocente

-¡Eso… ya lo se! Pero aun así no resta que estamos en el trabajo- voltíe mi cara y dije con un puchero de vergüenza, el de cabellos castaños tomo mi mano y la beso

-Sophie-chan- era como me llamaba desde que había llegado, decía que mi uniforme era rebelde pero que era verdad que no estaba fuera de las reglas, que era muy trabajadora y hiperactiva pero una chica que trabajaba muy bien, pasaron los años y yo me fui enamorando de Alan, era mi primer amor aunque yo sabía que el estaba enfermo mi deber era protegerlo como Eric-sempai quíen no se despegaba de el, sabía que Eric quería algo con el y por ello nunca me acerque mas de lo normal que no fuera trabajo debido aque si Eric-sempai se le declaraba seria lindo, pero Alan despues de varios años se me declaro desde aquel entonces salgo con el, pero aun así mi respeto es grande hacía a el aunque ninguno salimos con alguien antes, creo que no salimos desolo tomarnos las manos

-¿Ya se dieron su primer beso?- Ronald dijo tomando su barbilla

-¿Qué?- conteste sorprendida -¡Claro que no!- dije toda sonrojada

La verdad eso no es cierto es solo una mentira lo que Alan y yo andabamos es mas claro que Alan-sempai esta enamorado de Eric-sempai, pero lo que si es verdad es que si admiro a Grell-sempai y que en realidad si le digo sensei y soy muy cercana a el y que el sigue siendo mi tutor, mientras yo simplemente amo en secreto a Alan-sempai

-¿Ojos raros estas bien'- Ronald paso la mano frente a mis ojos

-¡No soy ojos raros Ronald-sempai!- acomodo mis lentes –Bueno es hora de irnos- invoco mis Death Scythe que son dos machetes de mango café –Tenemos que ir a recoger esas almas si no quieres que William-sama se enoje con nosotros por tu irresponsibilidad-

-¿Mi irresponsabilidad?- me volteo aver

-¡Si! Debiste aver llegado hace mas de medio hora- segui caminado

-¡Eres bonita! ¡Pero muy encreida!- dijo mientras me alcanzaba y seguia mi paso

-¿Qué?- dije sonrojda -¡Callate!-

-Te pusiste roja- comenzó a reir -¿Sales conmigo?- intento abrazarme

-¡No!- esquive su brazo –Vamos tenemos que recoger las almas- abri un portal al mundo de los humanos

-Sophie-san- me llamo el Shinigami mayor -¿Por qué admiras tanto a Grell-sempai?- puso ambas manos en su cabeza

-Porque el me dio la oportunidad de estudiar en la academia- dije seria

-¡Oh! Ya veo Sophie-san ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?- parecia muy soñador

-¡No! Y no me interesa dije mientras una lagrima resbalaba en mis mejillas esquivando la mirada de Ronald-sempai

Ronald y yo nos alejamos de la sede para ir a la misión que se nos había comendado…

-¡Parece que Sophie-chan no andara con Alan pero si con Ronald, parece que mi Ronny porfin dejara de andar detrás de todas las secretarias y solo detrás de una- Dijoal verlos alejarse

-¡Puede que si!- William contesto


End file.
